Love-In-Idleness
by BleedingNightshade
Summary: The curiosity of the new girl, drew the attention of all nearby fae creatures, that fateful afternoon. The Fairy King had been lurking nearby, the day Elias brought Chise home, and Oberon had a history of taking interest in mortal women. With the allure of a Slay Vega, Elias lost his hold on the Slay Vega, the second she crossed into Oberon's forest.


_**Disclaimer**_ : I own nothing. I'm on a FanFiction site for a reason. Do authors really have to do this each time?

Mahoutsukai no Yome is not owned by me, or Oberon would be more tricky and unpredictable. A Midsummer Night's Dream is definitely not owned by me, as I can barely read Shakespeare as it is.

* * *

It was simply luck, and a dash of fate, that Oberon was exploring, when he first caught sight of her back on the morning that Elias brought her to Britain. She was a pretty, dainty little mortal from behind. Of course, as a fae being, Oberon put very little thought into her physical looks, fore she was a Slay Vega, and immediately the fairy king was captivated by her magical core and aura instead.

A little little robin, caught and snared within the grasp of the deadly thorns.

Under the gentle shadows of the nearby forest, Oberon watched as the ancient one, known as Elias, herded his new human towards his dwelling. The little robin was enthralled by the world around her, like a newborn deer exploring the forest on its own.

Oberon chuckled, as the small mortal fell under Elias's sweet words. Neither human, fairy, nor spirit, Elias still had the sweet promises, and unspoken words, of a fae being. Foolish little robin, with untrained ears.

When the metal chain of her collar fell away, Elias believed that she was already trapped within his grasp.

How foolish of the beast. Of course the fairies would know a Slay Vega was nearby. And of course, they would all want her.

"King, what are you doing?" Oberon had been staring at the house long after the duo that disappeared into it, willing his robin to reappear.

Aerials, the wind speakers, and the one of his most mischievous subjects, dance around him. There were three of them, all shades of plum, jade, and ruby, and they were playfully tugging on his wild green mane, and perching themselves in his antlers. The eldest of them, and the ringleader of the small flock, was the largest one. Her wings mimicked a hawk, and her own pair of antlers were sprouting from her wild, short hair. From her perch on Oberon's antlers, the little aerial tilted her nose to the wind, and took a large whiff.

"What is that smell?" A dreamy sigh left her lips.

"Be nice," he gently scolded the little faes.

The two smaller ones were buzzing with excitement, flying around his wild mane, and playfully tugging on a few locks. "We just want to look."

"She might not see you."

The aerials were too excited to listen though, and all three of them were quick to zoom off. They darted to the window, following the call of a Slay Vega. Oberon felt one of his hooves digging into the dirt, displaying his anxiety. The ones who could see their kind, were slowly dwindling. Within a few decades, fae kind may never be seen by mortals eyes again. So it was unlikely that this Slay Vega would see his little aerials.

They were in for disappointment.

With an animalistic snort, Oberon turned and entered the forest behind him. If fate willed it, he would meet the Slay Vega at another time. For now, she was not his concern.

✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾

"King! King!" Oberon had found refuge near an ancient oak, located in the center of Elias' forest. He was coaxing more life in the dying tree, warding off the decay that was starting in its roots, when the gentle chimes of the aerials filled the air.

Oberon lifted his head, and found the gaze of the curious aerial from earlier. Her tiny talons were curled in excitement, and a dazzling grin dominated her face, displaying predatory fangs to him. Behind her, the two smaller aerials, were playing with the wind and with a nearby winged spirit.

The hawk-aerial zoomed right into Oberon's face, her small hands pressing to the bridge of his nose. "She can see us! She can see us, and she likes us."

The aerial nipped playfully at the tip of Oberon's nose, before zooming back. Her large wings were flapping with excitement, making the little aerial sway with the breeze. "She's so pretty, for a mortal! Virgin soft skin, and hair like a red rose. Her eyes looked like fresh leaves, and she's so kind to us. So kind!"

"It sounds like you're in love," The Kind of the Faeries couldn't help but tease the cherub creature.

"I am, and you would be too, if you could meet her." The two smaller aerials finally joined their leader, and started to circle their king. They spoke as one now, letting their gentle voices fall into a gentle chorus. "A pretty Slay Vega. She belongs with us. So pretty. So powerful."

Oberon sighed, expecting as much. Aerials were drawn to new, pretty things, and humans were no exception. He reached out and poked the bare stomach of the largest aerial, as she passed him by. " _He_ has claimed her as a mate."

Why else would the bonehead finally claim a female human? It was the way of life, to take on an apprentice, and to encourage the birth of new life. The Slay Vega was obviously there for both, and Elias was a possessive beast.

All three aerials giggled. The smaller two zoomed closer, each one perching themselves in one of his antlers. The left one leaned down to whispered, "You're wrong, King."

The right one leaned down next. "No claim on her. No magic, blood, or ties."

Aerials were tricky, and he knew what they were looking for. They wanted the Slay Vega, and he refuse to be drawn into their antics. He did not want to challenge Elias. The mage had lived peacefully together with the surrounding fairy-folk for many centuries now, and he had no desire to destroy that balance.

Not to mention, his lovely queen, Titania would kill him, if he took an interest in another female. She was a lovely queen, but she easily become jealous. One small mortal would not last long when faced with the wraith of an enraged fairy queen.

"No." That was his answer, but it didn't faze the aerials.

The largest aerial leaned forward, wrapping her tiny body around Oberon's extended finger. "We're gonna take her. Bring her to the queen."

Oberon's normally cheerful face fell into a pout as being ignored. "That is a horrible idea."

"We're gonna do it tonight. She'll be dining with the queen tomorrow."

 _Pop. Pop. Pop._ The aerials were gone, leaving the Fairy King alone. This was not going to end well. He just knew it. He could feel it in his gut. Why the aerials thought that stealing Elias' Slay Vega, and giving her to their queen, was a good idea, was a mystery.

Such was the way of mischievous children though.

✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾

The moment her feet touched the border of the forest, Oberon knew. His head whipped up, and the very air around him tasted sweeter. She was here, entering his domain, and he felt the undeniable need to answer the subconscious call she was giving. When next to Elias, and outside of Oberon's domain, he could ignore the temptation of the Slay Vega.

His children had done it though, and drawn the Slay Vega into the forest, and her call now compelled the powerful king.

His non-human legs carried him swiftly, and quietly, across the ground. His hooves barely touched the ground, before bounding him forward another step. He was swifter than a startled deer, and quieter than a hunting hawk. It was easy to find them, as Oberon just had to look for the shining trial that all aerials left behind.

"Somehow, it's bright." The little robin had a quiet voice, but one that was filled in awe at the world around her.

"Oh," the voice of the largest aerial reached his sensitive ears. "So you can see this too. It's the trace of us passing by."

Oberon was now close enough to see the traveling duo. The large aerial was alone, and slowly guiding the mortal forward. The two smaller members of the flock were missing, but judging by the numerous trails left around, they were lingering in the shadows, and they were not alone.

Oberon briefly wondered if the leading aerial was actually in command of a larger flock than just the two small females.

"There's no pattern though," the aerial was sweetly explaining. " It could belong to those playing on the mountain, or those coming and going from the faewild!"

The mortal was curious, and though Oberon could only see her from behind, he could see her head whipping back and forth, excitedly tracing the shimmering trails. She was neither afraid, nor scared, of the unknown that surrounded her.

"There are many of us in this land, but even more of us in the faewild." The aerial was dancing around the Slay Vega, telling half truths. There was a lot of fairy kind within their own realm, but a simple glance around, showed that there were dozen of aerials in the leaves surrounding the traveling pair. The aerial had gathered a large flock, determined to snatch the Slay Vega, and steal her from Elias. "Like humans, some live alone, and some pair together and live with children."

 _Children_. What a strange term to use. Offsprings would be the fruits of procreation from a couple. Children, was an open term to the faeries. Titania had many children, as she had a strange habit of adopting. She even cared for Elias, the unknown beast, and called him her child. Oberon had termed anyone younger than him, as his children, and there were only a handful more ancient than he.

Oberon leaned forward, bracing his weight against a nearby tree. His hooves clicked against the oak's exposed root, which grabbed the aerial's attention. Her tiny head whipped up, and a dangerous smile crossed her lips. The Slay Vega made a move to turn and glance at the noise herself, but the aerial was quick to dart around in front of the female's face, drawing her attention back to the cherub creature.

"Hey Chise, where did you come from?"

What a strange, foreign name. He wondered what it meant, or if he had any meaning at all. Perhaps it had historical roots, rather than symbolic meaning. Oberon mouthed the word to himself, grimacing as the unfamiliar language rolled clumsily off his tongue. He would have to practice the name, to get it right.

Unless she would agree to being called an endearment of some kind?

"Japan." The land of yokai, and wandering spirits. No wonder the mortal was not surprised by the appearance of his children. The Eastern Land held a lot of magical beings, through many of those spirits were not kind. Poor Slay Vega, she must have been frightened by her own birth place. The aerial made a primal noise of confusion, promoting the girl to continue speaking. "It's a small country very far from here, across many seas and lands."

A chill traveled down Oberon's spine, and he could feel the fur along his legs spiking up. The feeling of tar, darkness and brambles, danced down his back. Titania's little pet, Elias, had crossed the border of the forest. The beast had a unique aura, so it was always easy for the King and Queen to know when he's nosing around.

"Your family?" The aerial's tone was growing deeper as her dark nature seeped out.

"I have none." The beast was traveling at a calm pace, but clearly following the trail of his human. So he was not unprepared for the greed, and obsession of fae kind. This would not do. Oberon's curiosity was now peeked, and he was not ready for the beast to hide the Slay Vega away again. "My mother died, and my father left us when I was small, so I don't know." The girl had stopped walking, bringing her hands up to clasp them over her beating heart. It was a defensive posture that many of Oberon's scared children often took up. "I was looked after by many different relatives."

Far from her lands, and without the immediate connections of parental figures, she was like a hatchling, who had been kicked from the nest too early. Left to die on the ground, with only the unpredictable mercy of life, to save her. How unfortunate that Elias found her first. How fortunate, that Elias delivered this small robin to his kingdom.

Oberon lifted a palm, beckoning a few of the stalking aerials forward. Like well-behaved children, six aerials zoomed forward, being careful to stay silent. He moved his hands and fingers to the top of his head, and mimic the curling horns on top of Elias' head, before gesturing to the east. Smart, and tricky beings, like the aerials, quickly understood his warning. The six females puffed up in agitation, before zooming off towards the beast.

They would serve as a distraction, just long enough for Oberon to figure out how Elias was tracking the little robin.

"Were these people kind to you?" The arial was tightening the noose that the Slay Vega wasn't even aware was around her neck.

Chise still had not moved from her previous spot. See an opportunity, Oberon crept around the small clearing, bringing himself to her left, so he could see the physical beauty of the enchanted mortal. Seeing her king move, the aerial was quick to zoom around, keeping the mortal's attention away from the rustling foliage.

Oberon gave out a wistful sigh. She was beautiful, just like his children claimed. Slender, and lean like a willow's branch, and appearing just as delicate. Her body did not have the bountiful flesh and curves that his queen, and many of the faeries carried, but her delicate nature appealed to the king, making him want to hide her away like the more precious, fragile blossom. Her hair was cropped short, and a shade of bright red that was dazzling, even in the moonlight. Red hair symbolized fire, blooms, and the dawn. She would be a powerful mage, if she gained the right teacher. Her eyes, glazed over and haunted by the memories of her past, were the color of polish jade stone. Dark shadows rested below her eyes, showing her weariness and mortality.

Even if she was as ugly as the gorgons, Oberon would be interested in her, simply because she was a Slay Vega. Except now, he could see that she was exquisite. She was unique, and captured his attention like no mortal before her.

He wanted her.

It was certainty not odd of Oberon to find interest in mortal women. In fact, Oberon would gladly admit that a lot of his trouble was because of his need to pursue women. Titania may be his queen and wife, but faeries did not have the same kind of commitment that humans did. Fairy couples had, what humans called, open relationships. It rarely caused the king and queen any trouble, outside of that one incident with the changeling on that midsummer night.

Finally, Chise blinked herself out of her memories, and the gentlest smile crossed her lips. "I might not have come here, if I'd come to love them."

Yes, Oberon agreed with that. He would have to send some of his subjects to blessed her wretched family, when she safely within his realm. But first, Oberon had to get his newest female, into the faewild, where Elias would not be permitted to wander.

Oberon scrapped his left hoof against a stone that rested in the moonlight, and then tapped five times in a certain pattern. The shadows behind him thickened, growing darker and morphing to take shape. In a blink, the mass of shadows fell back to reveal what looked like a small satyr child. A crown of laurels rested in his curly brown hair, right between his tiny goat horns, and he would have seemed playful, if not for the three rows of sharp teeth, that appeared when he grinned.

No words were spoken between Oberon and the new creature. The beast looked at Oberon, and then that the mortal in front of his king. A single eyebrow cocked up, silently asking a question. The king dipped his head down in confirmation, knowing full well what the creature would bring him.

With an eerie chuckle, the thing that was neither human nor fairy, disappeared back into the shadows.

The aerial, having caught the sound of the chuckle, paused her flight, and looked over her shoulder. "Oh?" To Chise, it would look like the aerial was responding to her words, but Oberon could see how her ruby red eyes, locked with his own golden orbs.

The aerial moved forward, and Chise followed. They walked the forest for a minute, with only one of them aware that Oberon was following them. The aerial was smart, and leading the Slay Vega to the doorway between worlds. It would be the only way for Chise to cross over, as long as she was mortal.

Their robin was smarter though, and the deeper they went the forest, the more anxious she grew. "Hey," Chise pulled to a stop. "We've walked pretty far." The girl glanced over her shoulder, as if to retrace her steps, but to the untrained, all of Britain's forest looked alike, and she would not find her way home without a guide.

"It's fine, it's fine." The aerial zoomed forward to grab Chise's finger, and pull with her pitiful strength. "We got to go even further, if anything."

The game was over. With only a few steps to go, the young aerial had grown tired of pretending. With the hidden king, now on her side, she was confident that the Slay Vega would cross over. And she was right. "After all, you don't need to go back anymore."

Fear shot across Chise's face, and a startled gasp escaped her. Oh dear, it seems like Oberon would have to teach the robin, as she was truly hurt by this betrayal. Just because the fae looked harmless, did not mean that they were not dangerous. It was a good thing that is was the aerials that tricked her, and not something more dangerous.

"We finally fooled the Thorn Mage!" The aerial was tugging with all her might, but Chise wasn't moving.

"What do you mean?" Chise took a step back.

"I need to take you back to our land, or _he's_ going to get angry at me." Oberon was creeping forward already, prepared for the mortal to run. If the aerial didn't soothe the girl's nerves, they would never make it those final steps.

"It'll be a lot easier than living in the human world. Don't worry." The aerial was tugging again, while weaving her honeyed words. Unknowingly, the girl was following the aerial forward, falling under the gentleness of the wind speaker's words. Three steps, was all it took, before the trees were behind them, and aerial and mortal were in front of the gateway.

Upon gaining sight of the doorway, Chise also caught sight of the fairy lights, and heard the enchanted music that lurked beyond. She was far from the first to be seduced by the fairy gateway, and unconsciously, her feet moved her forward. The aerial didn't even have to hold her anymore, instead choosing to fly ahead. Oberon chose to lingered back, letting the cloak of the trees cover and hide him.

"Look, the gateway is open too." No doubt, by planning of the aerial flock. "The Fairy Kingdom is past here. A beautiful world, just for you and us."

"Wait," she was trying to resist the call.

"Let's go," the aerial cooed quietly.

Oberon knew what was going to happen already. He could feel the Slay Vega's magical core react, trying to resist the call of his homeland. How foolish, without a strong tie to the mortal land, nobody could resist the faewild for long.

A rough, scaled palm wiggled into Oberon's hand. The King glanced down to see that his creature was back. It was strange, that this thing could look like a satyr's child, and even acted like one at times, and yet, there was nothing human or fae-like about him. Even his skin, which looked as soft as a newborn's, was scaled to the touch.

"Thank you, Puck." Oberon's hand closed around the delicate flower that he had requested.

With a giggle, the monster disappeared, off to cause more mayhem that Oberon would no doubt be blamed for.

"I-I'm going back." Like glass shattering, the fae song was broken, and Chise was free of its grips. She turned on her heel, retreating like a frightened rabbit. Unknowingly, she was heading straight for Oberon, who was ready to ensnare her, if she got close enough.

"Oh? Back where?" The aerial was now snapping that noose close. "You don't even have a family waiting for you." Chise stopped, as the fairy's cold words registered in her mind. His robin was so lost, and broken, that the mere mention of her mortal family, send a bolt of agony through her. "You might as well live a happy, giddy life on our side."

Chise was only a few meter in front of the unseen king. He could nearly reach out and touch her, if he so desired. This close, Oberon would see the ocean of emotion in her pupils. He could see how her hair was limb from malnutrition, and how her clothes wrinkled and pooled on her delicate frame. He could see the years of abuse, etched in her soul and showing on her body. This close, Oberon could only see the large, circular stone, that she carried around her neck.

That was how Elias was tracking her before the aerials distracted him. He had a collar on his new mortal.

"You're right," Chise breathed out. "I have no one."

Chise allowed herself a moment of vulnerability, and it was enough. The flock of aerials emerged from their hiding place, guiding her to turn around and back towards the light. A woodland spirit, cloak in white robes and with shimmering blonde hair, even came up behind Chise to guide her towards the doorway.

She was so close, but even Oberon knew that a Slay Vega would not be persuade so easily, especially if she had resisted the call once already. She appeared to have a fragile bond with Elias now, one that would prevent her from traveling over. Chise would need a little bit of a push.

Oberon glanced down at the flower within his hand, before entangling it in his hair. It was once a white pansy, but an accident with Cupid's arrow had wounded the fragile blossom. Burden with the pain of love, the white flower had dyed itself purple and blue, similar to a fresh bruise.

Love-In-Idleness, is what Puck had named the blossom.

✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾

"What's wrong, Chise?" The little aerial seemed confused at Chise's hesitation, and for a second, the young girl felt bad for causing such worry to cross the fairy's mind. There was a reason she was refusing to go, but it was difficult to remember why. All her memories were sluggish, as if trying to swim through thick mud.

"I can't." She couldn't. There was someone now. Someone who was beckoning her back. He would be upset. He had called her family.

Chise's left hand moved to grasp the foreman of her right arm, which was extending towards the gate. Her fingertips curled, digging themselves into her foreman. Pain lanced through her body, the agony helping to minimize the alluring song that came from the open gateway.

There was somebody waiting for her. She just had to clear her mind a bit more, and she would remember. Her hand tightened, just on the verge of drawing blood.

 _Just a bit more pain._

A warm hand wrapped itself over her left palm. His finger wiggled beneath, drawing her sharp nails away before she could draw blood. Chise was aware of a large body moving forward, pressing itself intimately against her back.

 _'He's so warm.'_

"Evening, sweet maid who bears the name of birds." A puff of warm breath traced her ear, chasing away the natural chill of the night. "What brings you so far from your nest?"

The aerials were now keeping a respectful distance, keeping away from whoever, or whatever, was now pressed against her. Chise was dimly aware of her body relaxing against her will, falling back into the embrace of the male behind her. The fairy music had increased in volume, dulling her thoughts once more.

Still, Chise found herself turning around, while murmuring, "I have to go back."

"Hmm. Go back, to where, exactly?" A large hand gripped her chin, and brought her eyes up. "He doesn't care for you, not like you think."

Chise had her first look at him, and he was even more unique than the aerials. Standing tall, the male towered over her by a full head. Golden eyes, with thinned pupils, assessed her, paired with a gentle smile that contrasted his harsh words. There was very little that could be considered human about him.

His ears came to a sharp point away from his skull, and from his forehead sprouted two large antlers, which mimicked a mighty stag. Behind him was an untamed mass of green hair, that resembled the mane of a lion.

What could be seen of his body, showed that he was lithe, and limber. His upper chest was clothed in a large black shirt, with golden trimming. He had a belt, made of twine, which had a large brown pelt attached to it. His pants were loose, and barely came to his knees. His legs sloped backward, and were covered in light brown fur that looked incredibly soft, and lead to dark brown hooves.

A satyr.

His hands, which were human, moved to cup each side of her jaw, and brought her gaze back to his face. Jade orbs clashed with bright yellow, and he leaned down so his whispered words would reach her ears over the hum of the mythical music. "The one who wears a shell of flesh, he only watches from the shadows. He has no need for a girl like you, outside of being a pet."

His left hand dropped, intimately tracing the slope of her neck, down the center of her chest, to the necklace that Elias gave her. "He won't keep up his false kindness for long. Come with us."

"No, he-" there was something important to him. She just had to remember. She had a reason for going back! "I have to-" Chise was struggling to finish her sentences now. "That man told me, I was family."

A pleasant chuckle escaped the satyr, as his right hand moved up to stroke the back of her head. "No, you are not his family." He tugged harshly on the necklace, just once, and Chise felt the string snap. "This is a collar, and a bell. You are nothing more than a pet."

The aerial glided forward, playfully weaving between the two bodies. "Over there, you'll have a family. No boundaries from us, and we will personally care for you."

"You'll never be alone." The satyr took a step forward, pressing against Chise, and bringing the warmth of his body to the forefront of her cloudy mind.

"You won't be treated like a pet." The necklace didn't make a sound, as it fell to the grassy floor soundlessly. Chise's eyes followed its descent, feeling strangely disconnected from the fact that Elias' necklace now laid discarded like a cheap gift.

"Come now, little robin." There was a soft grip on her chin again, which brought her gaze back to the yellow orbs, which were now shining dangerously. In a daze, Chise watched as the satyr's free hand reached into his moss colored mane, and pulled forward a single blossom.

From between the two bodies, the wiggling form of the aerial, made itself known. Her mischievous face was drawn tight in distress, and she was trying to push the blossom away, but her feeble strength was nothing against the satyr.

"King Oberon, please think this through," the aerial was pleading. "Remember how mad Queen Titania was, when you last used the flower."

"Hush, child." The aerial feel quiet, and obediently backed down. "I've learned my lesson then. This time will be different."

Oberon brought the flower to his lower face, and gently ran his lips over all the petals. Over and over again, with Chise's eyes tracing each movement. After a few seconds, he pulled the flower away, and his previously peach-toned lips, were now glistening with a strange film.

"Did you know," Oberon leaned down, and exhaled. The scent of cider, pine, and rain, washed over her. Chise felt her eyes falling close, and her lungs expanding, to take in more of that scent. She felt something warm, and slightly damp, brush against her left eyelid. "A chick's first imprint," his lips move to brush over her right eyelid, "is exceptionally strong."

✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾

Tales of Love-In-Idleness were not foreign to the fairy king. Indeed, one mortal, had made his secret blossom, into a key feature in one of his stories. Still, knowing about the flower, and experiencing the power of the flower, were completely different.

Oberon was not foolish enough to dose the Slay Vega was the pure incense of the flower. Unlike Titania, her untrained magical body would not be prepared for the raw power of Cupid's love. Instead, Oberon chose to dilute the powers, by administrating to his body first, where his magic could dull its affects, and then transfer it to Chise.

Once his lips brushed her second lid, he felt the change in the air. Several things happen at once, forcing him to act fast.

The six aerials that were sent to Elias, were harshly thrown from forest's edge, and into the glowing clearing, where they laid, discarded and injured.

A monstrous growl, which could not belonged to any living animal, rattled through the air, and caused the shadows to thicken.

Chise's body reacted violently to the touch of Cupid's magic, and fell to the floor, as her body shut down.

Oberon was quick to catch the young woman, before her body could hit the ground. He drew her close, watching as her tiny chest rose and fell with each breath. A person had to 'fall' to be in love, and a side affect of the flower, was that most mortals fell asleep first, only to awaken to their new love.

Oberon just had to be there, when her eyes opened. He just had to be the first living thing she saw, and imprinted on. A harsh action, but not an uncommon one when it came to fae folk.

"Give, her, back." A deep growl accompanied each word, and Oberon glanced over his shoulder, to the darkest shadows.

"Thorn, go home. The Slay Vega belongs with us," Oberon's usually playful tone was dismissive, and he began to walk towards the gateway that lead to his home. "Good-bye, Child of Shadows. I'm sure Titania will visit you soon, and bring you tales of her new obsession."

There was a loud snarl, and the surrounding aerials echoed back with a series of hisses. The squabble of children, always wanting the new toy first. Oberon's hooves clicked on a few stones, as he trotted forward. Each step was like a dance, as his legs moved to the tune of the faewild.

Even with his back turned, Oberon knew that Elias was preparing to lunge. The shadows around them thickened, and then receded. The very air grew heavy, as the forest fell silent. They were all in the presence of a hunter, of a beast who wore the shell of man.

"Too slow," Oberon teased.

Elias lunged forward with gaping jaws, his shadowy form a twisted mockery of a skeletal wolf, and a dragon. His skulled mouth snapped closed, locking itself around the brown fur pelt that hung from Oberon's waist. With a heavy thud, Elias landed on all four feet, his prey hanging from his fanged grip.

A brown pelt, and nothing else.

In front of the beast, the glowing gateway fell closed.

The music stopped, and the lights dimmed.

The aerials giggled, before disappearing with a series of pops.

Oberon had managed to escape to the other side, with his new mortal.

* * *

This is the most OOC I've ever written, and I love it. In my defense, this is an early Chise, and my Oberon is influenced by A Midsummer's Night Dream. I also stand firm that Oberon is more tricky/dark than he appears, and we've only seen a glimpse of his true personality, when he was talking to Elias, in the later chapter.

✾ Oberon in MND, is stated to be an open relationship with Titania, and often pursues mortal woman.

✾ In MnY, Oberon takes the appearance of a satyr. In mythology, satyrs are lustful creatures and love to cause mischief.

✾ Puck, in MND, can be believed to be non-fae. I remember someone making a good case about that in my recent English class, and it really stuck with me.

✾ Titania seems to favor Elias more than Oberon, and calls Elias a child. When considering that stories of the Fairy Queen involve a lot of adopting, I think Titania thinks of Elias like a child, while Oberon is not shy of calling him a beast or monster.

✾ Elias does not understand emotions, and it shown to react violently to jealousy and fear. Hence his reaction to Oberon taking Chise.

I think I've defended my main points. Feel free to review! I know this section of FF is tiny, but I want to see it grow. With the recent anime, I have hopes that more people will come to enjoy these characters.

- _Nightshade_

* * *

As always, this is unbeta-ed. Feel free to point out mistakes, or rough areas. I did it, during a spur of the moment, within two days. So I expect some mistakes, and will come back to edit it later. For now, this story is _complete_. I don't expect enough interest to gather an audience, truthfully. However, if you prove me wrong, I may convince myself to write another chapter.


End file.
